Super Glue
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Nine months before Recall. NickOC. Number 1 in Something Beautiful series.


A/N: Love you all. The reviews made me giddy, and I wanted to get this done and posted at a early time but the time slipped away and work time came and bit me in the ass. This falls about 9 months before Recall.

* * *

Nick Stokes couldn't be happier, he had successfully explained every detail in his case and what he had done, and why. The jury had nodded along, the prosecutor had allowed him to explain in detail his findings. The crown didn't question him too much, they knew their client was going to jail for a lifetime because the DNA didn't lie and they had found the defendants skin fragments embedded in between the rope fibers that was used to kill Angelica Rice. Clifford Norton was going to jail just like he should. He had even walked out of the courtroom smiling- a rarity but in his opinion justice had been served up on a silver platter.

The sun was shining outside, and if he listened close he even heard the birds chirping through the glass he was looking out of to the ground below. His deed done for the day he could go home catch up on some sleep and go into work late. A nice thing if you were in court all day and hadn't yet been to sleep.

"No I'm just coming out of court now, his mistress's plastic surgery ran late or something or other he used his excuse for" the voice had him moving his gaze to watch the oncoming woman, carrying a brown leather briefcase and in three inch stilettos.

"I should be back at the office in a couple hours, cancel my appointments for the afternoon, we just recessed for lunch and are due back in an hour" the woman paused, waiting for the other person the phone to speak

"I have no idea, she took off the moment the gavel was brought down" Nick couldn't help but keep watching her, she was almost upon him and he had half the notion to go up to her, but that would be rude. She was in the middle of a conversation.

"Ya just send it to me, I'll get- ahh" her heel broke and she was falling forward. Stepping out quickly he caught her before she stumbled face first into tile flooring.

"My heel just broke, I'll call you back" she hung up the phone, readjusting her clothing.

"Thank you, that would have been embarrassing" his hand lingered on her arm, and she looked down, he immediately withdrew his hand.

"Don't worry about it"

"I just bought these" she says annoyed and limps over to the bench nearby, sitting down she slips off the shoe and inspects the damage. The heel hanging on by a thread bobbed up and down as she moved it back and forth.

"I have some glue in my truck that should fix that"

"How do I know your not some convict or something?"

"Nick Stokes, Crime Lab"

"Katie McAdams, Divorce attorney"

"Now could I fix your heel?" she looked at him as if saying what are your intensions, picking up on it, Nick quickly added

"I'll fix your heel and then you can buy me lunch to repay me for it"

"Wow you're fast"

"So is that a yes?" Nick grinned baring his teeth

"That's a if the glue works, then I'll consider it"

"I assure you ma'am it will work"

"Call my mother ma'am, not me"

"We just met and you're already wanting to introduce me to your parents" the comment had her smiling

"I did no such thing, nearly stating a fact" she flirted back

"Shall we go to my truck?" Nick stood grabbing her briefcase and offering a hand to help her up, she would be limping down the stairs and out to his truck a block away, the least he could do was help her get there in one piece.

"I suppose so" she slipped the shoe back on and took his hand, helping her stand.

"So what made you go into divorce and not criminal?" Nick asked as he replaced his water glass to its previous spot.

"I didn't want to let a guilty man off for a crime he did commit"

"That's a good answer"

"Am I on some kind of test?" she picked up a fry dipping it in ketchup before eating it.

"No just a reply but you did pass" she shook her head smiling, focusing her on her food for the next few minutes.

"Can I see you again?"

"Your persistent. I like that"

"When I see something I want, I go after it" their eyes caught and held until the waitress interrupted them to ask how the food was.

"Tuesday at 8, we'll go see a show" she said so low it was almost a whisper. He nodded taking another sip from his water glass; the room had gone up a few degrees since his confession. Taking a look at her watch she gasped.

"I have to be in court in ten minutes" he motioned the waiter over for the cheques, he pulled out his wallet and put down more than enough for the meal and stood, trying to catch up with Katie who was already almost out the door.

"You have to wait for me I drove you" she instantly slowed allowing him to catch up.

She threw open the door sliding out without a good bye, but as he was about to look away from watching her run up the stairs to the courthouse he noticed a white card, upon closer inspection it revealed it was her business card with her office number and her cell phone scribble below in pen. _Thanks for the Super Glue _beside the number with a little smiley face.

The smiley face matched Nick's as he drove away; he definitely was having a good day.

* * *

A/N: No don't own it, but I do own the thoughts of this story. Review if you want more, got a few ideas in mind. Don't know if Super Glue actually works for heels, but in this story it does. 


End file.
